criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Waste of Breath
'Waste of Breath '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Capecchi Lands and it's 46th case of the game, also the 4th one to take place in Capecchi Lands. Plot After Brooke Long sent a help message to Tyler Highmore, the team went to search for Brooke in the forest. Tyler managed to locate Brooke's phone in the abandoned voodoo hut. Amber Herrera and player arrived there, only to find Brooke tied up and strangled. The team found enough evidence to suspect Brooke's high school friend Derrick Jordan. her half-sister Savannah Blake and former V.A.S.A. head Jon Tavin. The team then returned to the precinct, where Tyler told them that Savannah is holding her publicist at gunpoint on her movie premiere. Thet team quickly went there and talked Savannah out of harming her publicist. She then broke down in tears and explained that her publicist didn't picked up Brooke from the party even though she promised to do that when Savannah asked her. The team brought Savannah to station and they decided to search the mall where Brooke went before the party. There, they found enough clues to suspect her fiancé Brad Price, and vlogger Polly Hathaway. A little while later, team investigated Skin-Sation Spa and interrogated Savannah, who defaced Brooke on the family portrait because Brooke operated a hate page for her, and Jon Tavin, who revealed that Brooke was interested in joining V.A.S.A. back then when Jon was still it's head. The team then returned to the precinct, only to get informed by beat cop Amy Davis that old voodoo hut is about to collapse in the water. The team quickly went there to collect the remaining evidence. A little while later, the team interrogated Derrick, who revealed that Brooke was bullying him high school, telling him that he will never become an NBA player, Polly, who was angry at Brooke for refusing to come to Ben's funeral even thought they were friends, and Brad, who revealed that his and Brooke's relationship was just for show since Brooke had wandering eyes. Then, the team found enough evidence to incriminate Derrick Jordan. Derrick tried to deny the accusations, but later cracked under the pressure and said that Brooke is the reason why he is disabled. Derrick, holding the tears, explained that he was one of the most famous NBA players and that he didn't let Brooke's bullying ruin his confidence. However, 5 years ago, he got hit by a car and lost his ability to walk. Derrick then told them that he didn't knew it was Brooke until she accidently revealed it on the party when they were alone. However, instead of saying sorry, Brooke told him that he wasn't even that good in basketball and that no harm was done. Enraged, Derrick slapped her and strangled her with curtain rope. After telling the full story, Derrick burst into tears and said that he never wanted to harm Brooke. When Amber asked him about ''kidnapping, Derrick admitted that Brad saw him commiting the murder and offered to help him and fake the murder as kidnapping. Derrick also admitted that he sent a HELP message from Brooke's phone to make it more believeable. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Derrick to 9 years in prison, while Brad got 3 years for being an accomplice. Post-trial, Savannah, still heartbroken asked the team to find her purse that she lost in the skin-station spa. The team headed to the skin-station spa only to find a purse in the trash can. After searching through the purse to confirm that it's Savannah's, the team found her phone. Right when Amber pulled it out, Savannah recieved a message from Anthony Blackpaw. Shocked, the team sent her phone to Tyler, who cracked the code and informed them that Savannah is actually texting with Anthony Blackpaw, but she used a incognito mode and Tyler will need few more hours or days to revert the messages. Angered, Amber and player went to grill Savannah about this, but she denied everything and told them that Blackpaw probably sent the message to a wrong number. Then, she went to airport to catch a flight for Pheadmouth for her movie premiere. Meanwhile, Gabriel Herrera and player wanted to find out more about Madison Black's backstory, but didn't knew where to start. Polly then came to station telling them that Madison is in the mall. The duo headed there and found Madison, who ran away to the escalator and got lost in crowd. Gabriel noticed that she dropped something near the escalator. The team searched the mall and found a shopping bag. After searching through it, all they've managed to find was an old book. They sent that book to Kate Bennett, who told them that this book is about science and that Madison used this book in college few years ago. Gabriel decided that he will take care of the book and try to find some pattern. Few hours later, Gabriel found a small note from Madison's diary. She wrote that she lost her last notebook in voodoo hut and that she will try to find it before the pollice. The team quickly went there and found the last notebook in the pile of leaves. Gabriel analyzed it and said that it's the last part of her diary. He started explaining that Anthony, Stella and Madison originally wanted to freeze the world to protect polar animals. As for people, Madison had an idea of making a shelter only for people with same visions as them. However, Stella didn't agreed with that as she only wanted destruction. Madison and Anthony told her that they are only doing it for animals and that people who follow their plans will live, but Stella got furious and insulted both of them, telling them that she doesn't care for people nor animals and that she only wants to see suffering and pain. One day, Stella decided to leave V.A.S.A. because of that dissagrement. Anthony, 16-years-old at the time, was fascinated by Stella's wisdom and intelligence, couldn't say no to her, so he choosed to leave V.A.S.A. and betray Madison just because he was madly in love with her. Then, Stella and Anthony founded Order of Specters, an old cult that existed a long while ago. They've decided to keep the name, but changed their goals. After all these events, the team decided that they need to clear things out with Savannah before Bruno and Avery return from their holiday because they didn't wanted to make Bruno paranoid for no reason. Still, since the team found a reason to believe that Savannah can be connected to Stella, they decided to interrogate her when she returns home. However, Chief Vanya Bhakta told them that somebody has been found poisoned on cattle fair... Summary Victim: * Brooke Long (found tied up and strangled in abandoned voodoo hut). Murder Weapon: * Curtain Rope Killer: * Derrick Jordan Suspects DJordanVC46.png|Derrick Jordan SBlakeVC46.png|Savannah Blake JTavinVC46.png|Jon Tavin BPriceVC46.png|Brad Price PHathawayVC46.png|Polly Hathaway Killer's Profile * The killer knows how to tie knots. * The killer uses a GPS device. * The killer is right-handed. * The killer wears gold. * The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes